A Twist In My Story
by Ainat
Summary: Four women. Four different lives. They had nothing in common until the day life surprises them and they find themselves sharing the same gift - for some, a blessing in disguise. Gail/Maryse/Melina/Stacy
1. Unexpected Mornings

_**A/N:** I should stop publishing new stories when I'm already working on so many. I tried to fight this idea, but it was being to hard to resist. I ended up writing it. In this first chapter two of the principal characters will be presented; in the next chapter you'll meet the other two. I hope everyone enjoys it. _

_I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. _

**_Read & Review_**

* * *

><p><strong>A Twist In My Story<strong>

_Chapter One - _Unexpected Mornings

Feeling the morning sunshine touching her sleeping body, Gail Kim, slowly, rolled over the light-blue sheets to feel the warm beams in her face. Her lips draw a smile. It was difficult to remember the last time she had a peaceful morning, dispossessed of stress, in the course of a working day. This was a moment to cherish.

_"Working day?"_ the words appeared out of nowhere in her clouded mind. The Asian woman opened her eyelids and promptly the blessing light became a curse.

With her vision blurred and tangled in the sheets, the Korean descendant was able to sit upright on the mattress.

Taking at look at the alarm-clock placed on top of the bedside table, Gail realized she had overslept in a Friday. If she didn't want to reach her workplace late - well, later than she would already arrive at it -, she needed to hurry up.

The beautiful woman rose up from the bed in seconds and then walked, barefoot, to the chest of drawers. Due to her tardy awakening, she didn't have time for a quickly shower.

Gail opened the second drawer when she reached the mobile - the drawer that her boyfriend kindly vacated to give to her to guard some of her clothes at his place - and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a white tank top.

- Good morning. - A male's voice echoed through the small bedroom; a male's voice that she recognized very well.

Taking a glance over her shoulder at her one-year and half boyfriend - who was in his workout clothes -, Gail saw him leaned against the door-frame, with his arms folded. His chocolate eyes were observing her.

- Why did you let me to sleep until so late? - she grumbled. Her morning didn't have a bright beginning - literally, it had. Everything had been wonderful until the moment she understood it wasn't weekend and her job was waiting for her.

- Didn't the alarm-clock ring? - the man asked surprised. He swore on his life that he set up the alarm-clock to rouse Gail at eight o'clock before leaving for his morning run.

- No, it didn't Evan - Gail answered back, putting into her voice an acid tone. She wasn't happy with most recent events and her foul mood was an indication of it. Even so, the Missouri native shouldn't be the target of her despicable behavior.

Knowing Gail as he did, Evan stayed in silence. The Asian wasn't the kind of woman who should have a bad wake-up; like she told him when they first met, if her dawn was a complete disaster, her sour mood would prevail until the night fell and hardly people would stand her.

Putting on her black pumps, the Korean beauty walked to the bedroom's wooden door. When the dark-haired woman reached the door, she stopped her fast steps and glanced at Evan. Her lips connected with his in quickly kiss.

- I'm sorry. Good morning. - Without adding another word or gesture, Gail passed by him. She had somewhere to be and she couldn't lose any time. Being an unemployed woman didn't make part of plans.

Evan Bourne lived in a typical single man apartment: in less than one minute it was possible to visit every single division - especially when the living room and kitchen shared the same space.

However, the divisions were more ordered than Gail was expecting when Evan invited her to come in his apartment by the first time - it had already spent more than a year since the occasion. The apartment still had some flaws - signs that it was inhabited by a man -, but the Canada born was able to ignore them - apart from the sport items spread all over the place; usually it made her lose her temper.

Picking up from the armchair her handbag along with her jacket, Gail Kim was prepared to leave her boyfriend's place. Nevertheless, she was stopped by Evan's voice before making her way out of the single man's apartment.

- Aren't you going to take breakfast?

- I'll eat something in my way. I don't desire to be later to work than I already am - she responded with a beam. Evan was a loving and caring boyfriend; he was one in a million - it wasn't uncomplicated to find a man as Evan Bourne.

- If I can't offer you breakfast, do you want to go dinner tonight?

Gail froze at the main entrance with her hand placed on the metal doorknob. Unfortunately, she had to decline Evan's invitation as much as she preferred to accept it. Spending her evening with her boyfriend was more pleasing than the current plans she had.

- I can't, I have to meet my parents. - She twisted her slim body to gaze at him. A conversation about her progenitors was frequently an apprehensive talk. - They prepared a fancy family dinner for tonight. - "_which I don't want to attend,"_ she added mentally.

After one year and half of dating, it was to believe that her parents knew about her bond with Evan. Nonetheless, the Korean born couple didn't have knowledge of their daughter's love life. For them, the raven-haired female was a single woman, free as a bird.

The dilemma weren't Gail's feelings towards Evan - she loved him with all her heart -; the dilemma was her parents. The older couple would never accept the man she was in love with - the daughter was sure they would disinherit her if they learned about Evan.

Living in past traditions, Mr. and Mrs. Kim required their middle child to find a man who shared a similar bloodline - Korean parents or grandparents - and connoisseur of his ethnicity. Evan Bourne would never be that man in her parents' eyes.

Gail struggled once or twice to reveal her boyfriend to her strict parents. However, one of those times failed miserably when she found herself trapped in a dinner with a man they expected to become her husband.

From that moment forward, she came to conclusion that her connection with Evan would be a secret from her parents; her boyfriend would be her dirty little secret from the people who raised her.

- I call you when it's over - Gail vowed prior to her departure. Perhaps, when her torment came to an end, she and Evan could meet somewhere and the night wouldn't be completely ruined.

The last sign the brown-haired man had from his girlfriend was the audible slam of the door. Evan stood behind and wondered if the woman's parents would ever give him a chance.

Running by the stairs, Gail stepped outside the building. She felt thankful for not tripping in her black pumps. The brilliant sun in the sky told her one more time that she needed to speed up or unwanted news would be waiting for the thirty years old woman when she found herself at her place of work.

Of course, it wouldn't be unwanted news for her to write for the _Daily Sun_, a small newspaper located in New York; it would be undesired news to her professional life.

* * *

><p>Hardworking. Perfectionist. Flawless. Unbearable. Devious. Vicious. Those six adjectives were used to describe Maryse Ouellet by her coworkers - the last three only came out of their mouths when she wasn't around to listen to them; if the French-Canadian ever listened to them, hell would break loose.<p>

The gorgeous platinum blonde stepped into her private office. The twenty-seven years old woman had been working with _Managing Stars_ for two years and half. In short order, she emerged as one of the most successful employees - winning promotion after promotion - of the Public Relations Company, based in the city of New York.

All the success she achieved wasn't only due to her ruthless ways - Maryse didn't care about whom she had to step on to get what she wanted - or her appearance. Under the wickedness and elegant body, there was an intelligent woman with a lot to offer.

On top of the desk, the Montreal native placed her new Louis Vuitton handbag. Always following the new trends and falling in love with expensive and luxurious brands, Maryse was thankful for her five figure monthly salary.

Taking a seat on her leather chair, she spun it and was welcomed by the view of the Hudson River far away. Living in Manhattan and to be successful was a dream - and she was living it.

It was clear as crystal that the French-Canadian woman had it all. There was nothing more she could wish for.

A knock on the door brought her back to Earth. Spinning her chair, Maryse made sure everything looked perfect before she told whoever was outside to step into her office.

- Come in - she spoke loud and clear. From the other side, appeared Rosa Mendes, who opened the door slowly and carefully for not being certain if Maryse was in a sour mood or not. - What do you wish?

- Mr. McMahon would like to speak with you - the Latina secretary announced. - He's in his office waiting for you.

Maryse wondered what Shane could want to speak with her. She was dealing with a new client - she was simply waiting for his a confirmation word to announce that he was being represented by _Managing Starts_. Perhaps it already arrived at his ears her new success and he wanted to assign her another client. Her lips coiled into a smirk.

Rising up from the comfortable chair, the French-Canadian strolled out her office. Followed by Rosa, the two females made their way through the floor until the room where the platinum blonde was being expected.

As soon as Maryse sauntered into the chief's office, she was caught off guard by the presence of a third person. Throughout her working years, she never had a meeting with another coworker; it had always been her and the company's director - occasionally a new client took over the second chair.

Fleetly, all the eyes swerved in her direction. She sensed the meeting was going to be more interesting than she originally thought.

- Maryse, it's nice to have you with us - Shane McMahon spoke and invited her to sit on the other chair with a gesture. Pulling out a fake smile, the platinum blonde did what he solicited.

She sent a throwaway glance at the man sitting at her side, Ted DiBiase. He was a top adversary in the company with whom she rarely shared the same physic space. The floor was enormous; they didn't have the necessity of breathing the same air.

- Can you share the news at last? - Ted queried as puzzled as the platinum blonde. She wasn't the only feeling flabbergasted with the situation.

It had already spent several minutes since the Louisiana native walked into Shane's domains. When he questioned the older man about the subject that he wished to discuss, Shane informed him that one person was still missing and when he - or she - arrived he would go straight to the point. Ted presupposed they were waiting for a new client, but at the end, it was simply the arrogant French-Canadian.

- What is this about? - the platinum queried. At least, the competition - as know as Ted DiBiase - hadn't been informed beforehand. He was clueless as she was.

- Byron Jansen is in Los Angeles this weekend. I made a few phone calls and he agreed meeting with us - he explained to his employees. - He has a lot of potential which means that I was him to be touted by us.

- Why are we both here? - Everything was getting clearer, but Ted needed to listen to it from the _Managing Stars_ creator.

- This is my only opportunity to get him and I won't lose it. To be sure mistakes won't be committed, I decided to send both of you to meet Mr. Jansen - Shane finally announced. Both Maryse and Ted's jaw dropped. By his facial expression, the director was being dead serious about it. - I want you to flight tomorrow morning to Los Angeles.

Not once Maryse had to work with a partner. To confess the idea wasn't enjoyable. She preferred to work on her own. Thought the years, the blonde beauty learned to only count on herself; she was better off alone than accompanied.

Recovering from the shocking information, Maryse let Shane, and Ted, to know about her objection: - I would rather work alone. I'm convinced that I can bring Mr. Jansen to _Managing Stars_ by myself.

- As I'm convinced that I can do the same. - A killer glance was sent in Ted's direction following his exclamation. If the eyes could kill, he would be lying on the floor breathless.

- Maryse, it's your opportunity to work with someone else and to show me you can still make an amazing job. - Shane's eyes travelled from the woman to the southerner. - Ted, our future client has demanding tastes, if you know what I mean. Be sure you get him the best. Don't worry with the expenses.

The platinum blonde's jaw dropped one more time. She wasn't an innocent angel - an insinuating smile and a generous neckline had convinced a certain number of men to join the RP firm. However, listening to Shane ordering Ted to find "fine ladies" to this man was repulsive.

Prior having another opportunity to share a piece of her mind, Maryse found herself and Ted being dispatched from the office by Shane. The two made the short trek to the outside of the room in silence.

Like Maryse, the Louisiana born wasn't happy with the circumstances. Of course, while the HBIC was disturbed for losing her power and influence - for having to share her triumph with another person -, he was obsessed for working with _her_ - from all the people that worked in the floor, he was stuck with _her_.

Stopping walking, Maryse twisted her silver high heels to gaze at Ted. With a stern glance, she pointed her finger at him. Her manicured nail touched his chest aggressively - due to her rage she unnoticed the defined muscles under the shirt.

- If you ruin this…- he cut her off before she went further with her nonsense. Did this woman think someone would be content for being stuck with her? Her cruel ways were well known and he wasn't fond of them.

- I'm not happier than you are with the circumstances. Working with you, has never been a wish. - Maryse tried to interrupt him. Nevertheless the man didn't allow her to speak another word until his departure. - If you don't ruin this for me, I won't ruin this for you too. So, let's try to be civilized and to win the client or we will be fired.

Left behind, she watched her nemesis strolling away from Shane's office's door - strolling away from her and her ferocious temperament.

Ted DiBiase wasn't going to shatter everything she built; he wouldn't jeopardize her career. Maryse Ouellet had worked very hard to be where she was. No one would take it from her.


	2. Married Life

_**A/N:** Thanks to **Glamagirl, SimplyxFlawless, xDefiningImperfection, my time is now, ohmygoshx3, Nadia26, Dashings Destinty, The Cerebral Phenom, jessbynaturexo, xsostarstruck** and **Cenationxprincess** for the reviews. I can't believe I received so many._

_Today I celebrate my 5th FanFiction anniversary. What's better than a new chapter to celebrate it? _

_I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language._

_**Read & Review **_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two - <em>Married Life

Melina Perez could say she had it all. She had everything that a woman could wish for. The Latina had a loving husband, a luxurious Penthouse with a view to the Central Park - as well as a holiday house located in the Hamptons -, a wardrobe exclusive for her completely filled with clothes, bags and shoes from expensive stylists - Channel, Prada, Armani, Marc Jacobs, Gucci, Jimmy Choo…- and the best friends someone could find in the World.

Melina Perez was living the perfect life and no one could deny it.

Swimming out of the outdoor poll, she strolled to the chaise longue made of wood where she had left a towel. The dark-haired woman dried her wet body - droplets of water were running through her tanned skin - with the soft cloth.

Wrapping the beige towel around her waist, the twenty-nine years old woman started the short trek into the Penthouse. Nevertheless, she didn't go farther due to an unexpected voice. When she voice echoed, the married woman was caught off guard. She wasn't bidding anyone's visit.

- I thought you would still be sleeping. - Twisting her body, Melina saw one of her closest friends passing by the French patio door and approaching from her. If someone would be sleeping at the late hour of the morning, it would be the new arrival, Candice Michelle.

The two females had met three years ago, a couple of weeks after Alberto Del Rio introduced Melina, as his fiancé, to his wealthy circle of friends. Throughout the following months, the friendship between the two grew so much that the Latina ended up inviting Candice to be her maid of honor in her wedding. The offer had been accepted without hesitation.

The dark haired woman should query Candice how she managed to enter in her place - they were extremely friendly; nonetheless, she didn't have a key of the house -, but she didn't. Candice was well known by the doorman and a maid was cleaning the vast Penthouse at the hour.

- This is unexpected - Melina exclaimed astonished by her friend's presence. If she had previous knowledge of her visitant, she would be full-dressed and not in a two pieces bathing suit. Plus, the morning swim would have been a huge no.

- I came here to invite you to come to lunch with me and Torrie - Candice explained to her the unforeseen visit. Days had spent since the women reunited and shared the newest gossip details about the high society where they belonged. - Sushi would be great, don't you think?

- I would love to accept your invitation, but I can't lunch with you today. - A genuine smile crossed her face. The rich woman already had plans and they involved the man she promised to love until the end of her days almost three years ago in a majestic wedding ceremony. - I'm going to lunch with Alberto.

- May I know where are the two love-birds going? - Candice queried as she and Melina stepped into the palatial dwelling - the house definitely fitted a king.

The Latina and the Mexican aristocrat had been living in the Penthouse since their marriage. The wardrobe Melina adored so much had been one of the many wedding gifts Alberto gave her - he only wanted the best for his charming wife.

- It's a new restaurant that opened Midtown a couple of months ago. I don't know the name. Alberto told me it received excellent reviews and he wants to check it.

- I won't disturb your plans. However, do you still have time for a Cosmopolitan? I can call Torrie and to tell her to meet us at _La Chic_.

- Sure. I merely need a few moments to get ready.

- You can't go out with your hair soaked. People will start talking and they won't be nice - Candice advised following the Latina into the master bedroom. Living in the high society of New York wasn't easy - mainly for a woman with Melina's roots. People needed to be careful if didn't want to see their name in the mud.

- Don't worry about my hair, it'll look flawless - Melina assured taking a glance at Candice over her shoulder. The raven haired woman had already taken a seat on top of her king-size bed.

Opening the luxurious wardrobe - it occupied a large portion of space -, Melina chose her clothes for the sunny day. The decision was trouble-free: a little black dress from Chanel and her newest Jimmy Choo pumps - the leopard black and pink print buckle pumps had stolen the Latina's heart just three days ago - were the perfect combination for meeting her girls for a drink and then for lunching out with her husband.

Fully dressed and with her long hair in a ponytail, Melina was almost prepared to walk away from the palace bought by her husband. On top of the bedside table was the five carats wedding ring Alberto gave her. She would never leave her home without it placed in her finger.

Tangled in a deep and futile conversation, the two women entered inside the elevator which would take them to the entrance hall. A simple couple of days away had been enough for Melina to lose the latest gossip - who was dating who; who cheated on whom with whom; who made a scandal because had too many drinks; who appeared in a chic party wearing a five dollars dress.

As soon as the Latina gave the first steps out of the metallic space that she and Candice shared, her heart started beating fast - more rapidly than she thought it could be probable without suffering a heart attack. Did her past unexpectedly appear to haunt her? Did her hidden past return to appall her?

Suddenly, Melina's feet stopped moving unintentionally. Her dark eyes couldn't believe in the person they were seeing. She could swear by her life that the man at the porter's reception with his back turned to her was her ex-boyfriend.

It had spent years since the dark-haired female saw this man by the last time, but she never forgot his features - she would never forget him after everything they went through as one.

They shared a long and passionate relationship that, lamentably, withered. The two dated throughout their High School years. They had been voted by their schoolmates the couple who would last forever. Melina believed she would marry her high school sweetheart, but two years later the destiny showed she was far from being right.

After five years, the connection they shared came to an end faster than it begun. The man who had been her first in very single possible away wouldn't be the same man with whom she would share the rest of her life.

Following the hurtful break-up, they distanced themselves and ended up losing track of each other. God, for how long has it been?

The Latina didn't regret mislaying the contact with him. Her heart had been broken in millions pieces and the mere thought of him with another woman was without doubt sufficient to give her sleepless nights and to make her cry until she felt an abysmal headache.

It took her a long time to get over him, but at the end she was able to move on and to find happiness in another person's arms.

- Melina, is it everything okay? - Candice queried concerned with her friends distressed expression. Not too long ago she was beaming and now I seemed a tragedy happened.

Melina swerved her eyes to her friend and when they returned to the ex-boyfriend, he had disappeared - in seconds he totally vanished in the air. It made the Latina wonder if her mind was playing games with her - and if it was, why did it decide to play games now?

- Yes, it's everything okay. I just thought I saw someone that I haven't seen for a long time. - Melina pulled up a fake smile and then the two women walked out of the building.

Did she really see John Morrison?

* * *

><p>- This is the third time I call you. Didn't you receive my previous message? Look, you have five minutes to be home or… - the hesitation was remarkable; threats weren't the female's forte -…or…or I swear you will go alone to your parents' house. - The primary school teacher hung up the call several seconds after the not too severe warning. It was the best she made-up.<p>

By norm, Stacy Keibler was an extremely nice and quiet person. Being aggressive didn't make part of her lovely personality. Many people who knew her could testify it.

Nonetheless, her husband was half hour late and if he didn't arrive home pretty soon, they would be late for his parents 35th marriage anniversary ceremony. Her parents-in-law would renew their wedding votes that weekend and afterward it would be followed by a sequence of lunches and dinners involving all the family members. It would be a chaotic weekend.

The couple would already arrive late due to the distance between New York and Boston - it would be a long car trip; four to five hours. John's unpunctuality would make them arrive at the Cena's family house by the end of the first dinner.

Passing through the luggage - the two bags precluded the transition in the hallway -, Stacy sauntered to the living room. The decoration of the space was plain. The two salaries provided a good life, but the income wasn't enough to commit extravagances - especially when bank loads needed to be paid.

Taking a seat on the edge of the double couch, Stacy folded her arms and crossed her legs up. She wondered how long would it take to John to reach his destination.

Stacy caught a glance of her half-open handbag. Inside it, a box that she wanted to keep a secret was visible. Rising up, the twenty-eight years old woman walked to the armchair where she had placed the purse. Nonchalantly, Maryland native took the box off from her handbag.

The blonde had bought a pregnancy test when she was returning home after the end of another workday. She had determined to make the test when arrived home - her husband wouldn't be around yet which would give her the time she needed to make it. However, when her feet touched the bathroom flooring, her knees went weak and the courage abandoned her body.

It wasn't the first time Stacy had suspicious about being pregnant - it had spent a year since she and John discussed about having a baby and they decided it was time for their family to expand.

Nevertheless, with deception after deception it was hard to make another test to simply feel once again disappointed - as it was hard to deal with children while she was struggling to have her own.

Stacy wanted to be a mother very badly. It was painful for her to see another negative result - it had already brought many tears to her hazel eyes. She tried to deal with her wretchedness unaided. Nonetheless, her husband already knew her too well, as she knew him too due nearly three years of marriage - plus the one year and half they dated before tying the knot. John was her pillar in those tough moments and because of her frustration, he had to hide that the situation was also bothering him.

Dispersed in her troubled thoughts, the noise of the entrance door being opened went unnoticed by the blonde. Simply when her husband called her name, she realized John had finally arrived home.

- Stacy! - John called his wife. With awareness, he paced the walls to not toss the bags and to not throw to the floor the paperwork he was holding. The hallway was tight and the bags were stealing the space to walk. - Stacy!

Listening to his voice once again, she put back her purse the box, so John wouldn't see it and to have illusions. She came to the conclusion to only speak about another pregnancy test with him when became one hundred percent sure that was carrying their child.

Perhaps throughout the busy weekend, she could find herself a few minutes alone and then she would finally take the test. She was afraid of the answer, but she couldn't stay so long in doubt.

Several seconds before hiding the box, John entered in the living room. The primary school teacher had almost been caught - fortunately, he didn't become aware of her action. He smiled up to his wife when his baby-blue eyes spotted her sat on the armchair's arm.

- John, were where you? - Stacy was feeling irritated and concerned at the same time. Angry because John didn't inform her that he would be late and worried because she didn't have knowledge of where he could be. What if something terrible had happened?

- I'm sorry. - He placed a tender kiss on her cheek. - After the practice, I had a department meeting scheduled on short notice. My cell phone's battery died or I would have called you to advice. I did my best to be here on time.

- You are half hour late. When we arrive at your parents' house, they will be angry at us.

- They won't. I'm going to put this - he lifted up the duffel bag and showed her the paperwork he had brought home - in the office and then we can go. It will only take me a few seconds.

- Okay. I'll be waiting for you in the car. - Putting herself back to her feet, the blonde walked to the living room's door. When she found herself under the door-frame, she gazed at her husband. - You better to bring the bags, please.

The blonde twisted her body and walked away. Stacy didn't make intentions of telling John her little adventure with the bags. As soon as she understood her husband was late, she decided to drag the luggage to the hallway. It didn't go as she projected and the bags ended up rolling until their destiny with her falling on top of them a couple of times.

John heard the front door slamming. He was lucky for having married a woman who wouldn't start shooting at him every time he reached home minutes - or hours - after the supposed. Nonetheless, he suspected that Stacy's amiability could be related with the weekend events.

Meeting his family was always stressful for his wife and John was aware of it. But today she wasn't simply feeling anxiety for going to see his relatives. Stacy was hiding something from him. He would have the next days to figure out the secret.

Inside the office, he placed the duffel bag on the floor and the paperwork on top of the desk. Training a high school football team while giving English classes, may have not been a good option. However, he wouldn't argue about the selections he made because without them, he and Stacy may have never met.

His feet directed him back to the hallways. Grabbing the bags from the floor, he walked to the car where Stacy was waiting for him. It was better to not make her wait for him any longer.


	3. Misfortune

_**A/N:** Thanks to **SimplyxFlawless, my time is now, Glamagirl, xDefiningImperfection, xsostarstruck, Dashings Destinty, xsilentdisaster, Cenationxprincess, xShiningstar** and **xBeautyinNegativeSpaces **for the sweet reviews. Your reviews inspire me to keep writing this story. _

_I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language._

**_Read & Review_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three - <em>Misfortune

Since Friday morning, Maryse understood her weekend would be a total disaster - at the end of the two long days, she would need at least three spa sessions to recover all her energy. Nonetheless, it never crossed her mind it could turn out catastrophic.

Due to the tickets being booked over time, First Class was completely full and she would have to fly from John F. Kennedy airport - as known as JFK - to Los Angeles in Economic. Plus, with Ted DiBiase sat at her side - why didn't Shane order to purchase tickets in different rows? -, the platinum blonde caught herself in turmoil of horrific premonitions.

The weekend ahead would be a calamity!

Maryse was convinced that when Monday arrived, she would be a jobless woman. All her hard work through the last years would have been in vain.

Being a gentleman - he had been raised that way -, Ted gave Maryse precedence to opt the plane seat she preferred out of the two tickets bought for them. A cold gaze was sent into his direction by the French-Canadian. Under the circumstances, his kindness was excused - in a matter of fact everything that came from his was excused.

Without thinking twice about the civil manners he learned when was much younger, Ted stepped in front and chose the seat near the round window. The two had to be polite with each other, but Maryse wasn't making minimal effort to make the situation work out between them.

- Imbécile - she whispered between her white pearl teeth. The French remark wasn't listened by the man she was insulting. Plus, if it was heard by him, she was confident he wouldn't comprehend it.

As soon as Maryse sat on the empty seat - as much as she wasn't fond of Ted, she should have accepted his offer -, a baby's cry echoed through the plane walls. The vicious female rolled her eyes in disbelief.

Her luck was astonishing. No one was luckier than her. The platinum blonde's thoughts had never been more sarcastic in her twenty-seven years of life.

Being in a plane with a baby crying was the cherry on top of the cake. If someone didn't shut up the baby quickly, Maryse Ouellet would do it with her own hands - and it wouldn't be something nice to observe.

- Can someone shut up that baby? - the French-Canadian mumbled without noticing Ted was paying attention to her grumblings.

The crying was giving Maryse a headache, while the southerner was feeling his head throbbing because of a different kind of crying. He should have bought ear plugs.

The male sat at her side looked at her by the corner of the eye. The mother of the child would end up listening to Maryse's complain - everyone inside the plane would listen to his coworker complains. If the woman decided to come to speak with the platinum blonde hell would definitely break loose. If he had to bet in a winner between the two females, he would choose the Montreal native - as much as he disliked her, Maryse's sharp tongue would take care of the mom easily.

- It's just a baby. You were one once before, did you know it? - The RP wasn't happy with the cry either, but he wouldn't start World War III because of it. His tolerance was superior to Maryse's patience. - I believe you didn't cry as much as you complain nowadays when you were a baby.

A strained smile was drawn by the woman's lips. It wasn't easy, but she couldn't let her coworker to get under her skin - as he hadn't already done that already.

- It is just a baby that shouldn't have been allowed to get in a plane for a six hours flight - she responded back, ignoring his last affirmation. It would be extremely tough, but she would keep her cool around him.

- If one day you have kids, I'll feel sorry for them.

- This - her manicured finger pointed to her elegant body; Ted may not stand her, but he wouldn't deny she was pleasing to the eye -, along with my career, won't be ruined by a little crying monster.

- Each second it spends, you turn out to be more charming. - Flabbergasted for not receiving an answer back, his blue eyes returned to the Frenh-Canadian woman. He saw her taking off from her purse a sparkly pink iPhone. Promptly, her fingers dialed a number. - Are you serious? It's forbidden to call…

- Nattie, how do I shut up a crying baby? - Maryse spoke, cutting Ted off before he could go further with his objections. Why didn't Shane send her alone? She had proved many times before she was capable of fishing a "big whale" by herself.

_-__Nice__to__speak__with__you__too__Maryse__-_ the woman named Natalya Neidhart replied from the other side of the line. - _Did__I__become__a__baby__expert__from__a__day__to__another__and__no__one__informed__me?__It__has__been__a__while__since__we__met,__but__I__assure__I__didn__'__t__adopt__a__baby__nor__I__got__knocked__up._

- I'm a flight from New York to Los Angeles and a baby inside the plane doesn't stop crying. Drums are playing inside my head.

_- Why don't you shut him up by yourself? I believe if you scream at him, the drums inside your head will stop. _

Natalya was friends with Maryse for a long time - the two had even shared an apartment a couple of years ago. The blonde Canadian had been one of the first people the Montreal native met when she first arrived New York.

Knowing Maryse as she knew, Natalya had knowledge of her friend's tolerance when it came to children - she had none! This was a woman that to both her and the child's sake should never be a mother. Plus, who would want a little Maryse walking on Earth? One thorny French-Canadian was sufficient.

- If I do that, I'll be forced out from the plane and I can't have that pleasure because without my amazing skills this client will be lost - which means, Shane may fire me.

Ted bit her tongue to not spread poison as Maryse. To be where he was today, he had to do some things he wasn't proud off. But, at least, he never mocked or badmouthed a coworker who was sat right beside him and listening to his sharpen words.

One of the flight attendants walked into Maryse's direction. Ted was expecting it to happen long ago. It was forbidden to call when a plane was ready to get off. Following so many flights, it was clear as crystal Maryse knew about the rule, but choose to ignore it.

- Miss, can you turn off your cell phone? - Making deaf ears, Maryse engaged in a deeper exchange of words with the woman she called "Nattie". The fly attendant swerved her eyes from Maryse to Ted - Please, Mr. may you ask your wife to turn off her cell phone? The plan can't get into the air, before it.

Ted's jaw dropped. He tried to tell the flight attendant that Maryse wasn't the woman with whom he swore to spend the rest of his life - if he married a woman as Maryse, he wouldn't have many more years of life ahead -, but he was too astonished to do it. How could someone consider them a couple? Ted had already assumed to himself that she was good-looking - maybe drop dead gorgeous -, but that was it. He didn't wish to win grey strings of hair because of a woman of her kind - manipulative, vicious, arrogant and unbearable.

Realizing Ted wouldn't tell a word to the platinum blonde, who was sat at his side, the flight attendant went on with her pleads. She even warned the French-Canadian that she would call security and she wouldn't be going to Los Angeles so early.

- This annoying lady is telling me to turn off my cell phone. I call you when I'm back on the ground.

_-__Have__fun__in__Los__Angeles__-_ she listened to her blonde friend before she turned off the cell phone. It was obvious that Natalya mocked her.

Sending a devious smile into the poor fly attendant's direction - who hurried up walking away from the blonde's hazel eyes -, Maryse placed inside her purse her iPhone.

- Do you have a sympathy bone in all your body? - Ted queried with his eyes fixed on his coworker. If he could, he would murder Shane for not choosing another person to come with him. This woman would exhaust him; she would drain every single drop of energy inside his body.

- Is Mr. Congeniality trying to give me good manners lesson? - Hazel met blue. She was challenging him and to confess the southerner's patience was decreasing each second he spent with her.

Ted took a deep breath. The flight better come to an end soon than it was expected because Ted didn't know for how much longer he could listen to Maryse's grumbles. Her tricky accent had become unbearable and her perfume rammish.

For love of God, the flight better to come to an end soon before he did something he would later regret.

* * *

><p>- Have fun in Los Angeles. - Gail listened to her Canadian coworker saying in a mocking tone of voice seconds before turning off her cell phone. She didn't know who was in the other side of the line, but he or she certainly didn't get any pleasure from the goodbye.<p>

The Korean beauty wished she could catch a plane and to have a couple of weeks off to relax. The city life - along with her parents' pressure to find a man when she already had someone to love, but had to hide him because she knew her progenitors would never accept him - was stressful for her. The reporter desperately needed some days off to relax - unfortunately, those days off were out of her reach.

Gail stared at her desk near the window. Piles of organized files adorned the desk top. The decoration was a bit impersonal: a photo from her and her two sisters - Lena, the older from the bunch, and Savannah, the youngest sister - and that was it; a frame with a picture of herself with Evan was completely prohibited - her parents could appear out of nowhere at her workplace and she may not have time to hide the evidence of her relationship.

Taking a seat on the swivel chair, Gail held her face with both her hands with a bored expression all over it. The brunette woman loved her job, nonetheless, at times, she wished her bosses would give her an interesting article to work on - writing about animals' competitions wasn't her preference.

Her troubled thoughts came to an end when the voice of one of her coworkers - and closer friends - echoed through her mind, waking her up to the World of the living people. Looking up, her worried - and bored - eyes met the British born woman, who didn't carry a better expression.

- Do you want to go out for a chocolate muffin and a dark coffee? - Layla El took a seat on top of the Korean's desk. The danger number of calories the darker woman ingested per day easily went unnoticed due to a strict plan of exercise. - I have been locked in this floor for too long today and the break-room coffee isn't strong enough to wake up my senses. I desperately need a trip to Starbucks.

Gail pulled up a smile, gladly accepting the friendly invitation. Layla wasn't the only person who needed to walk away from the editorial floor for brief moments. Wrapping her fingers around her purse's strap, the Korean beauty followed her friend to the elevator.

When the metallic doors opened, the two women encountered an empty space. During the short ride, their gossip marathon could start without any inconvenience.

- I was wondering if you and Wade would like to come to dinner with me and Evan tomorrow night. - Gail necessitated a quality night to forget the awful time she spent previously with her parents and her new shinning knight.

She should have known better; she should have known her parents would try to set her up with someone…again! As much as her parents desired to see her with a man at her side, they should stop messing in her love life.

- I thought you were in parole and you couldn't be seen with men as Evan - Layla joked and her lips draw a smile. The British woman was aware of her friend's relationship problems - she was conscious of Gail's parents' implausible demands towards their future son-in-law. - Anyway, I have a fancy dinner tomorrow night to attend - the double date must be postponed. It is better Dixie to pay me extra-hours for making me work on a Sunday night.

- You better to keep dreaming with it.

_Daily__Sun_ wasn't the right place to ask for a raise - employees would faster lose their job before winning a raise from the management. The small newspaper was struggling to keep doors open due the large competition. If someone wanted to obtain more money in their account, he - or she - should be looking for a new place to write articles.

- Why do you seem so concerned? - Layla queried. When Gail was anxious or bothered by something, the people, who deeply knew her, effortlessly understood it.

- I'm feeling my love life is a wreck! - she confessed, astonishing the other reporter.

- What did Evan do wrong? - It was implausible to believe Evan would something to hurt Gail's feelings. The way the younger man looked at her showed how much he loved and cared about the Korean. His eyes generally won a special glow when she was around.

- Evan didn't do anything wrong. He is the perfect boyfriend. - Evan was the best boyfriend she ever had; they had a wonderful relationship and she wouldn't change it for nothing in the World. - I went to dinner with my parents last night. They took advantage of my presence and invited some friends and their son. My mother told me we were good match and if I married him I could leave my job.

- What is his name? Is he good looking? - An icy glaze hit Layla. The English-born crossed her arms over her chest. Simply because Gail didn't want a serious relationship with the man, it didn't imply she couldn't take a good look at him. Layla loved Wade, nonetheless, she wouldn't stop admiring other men - only because she had a tree, it didn't mean she couldn't glance at the forest.

- His name is Yoshi and I don't know if he is nice-looking. - Gail exclaimed. She was extremely happy with Evan. She wouldn't look to another man twice with someone as him at her side.

- Sure, but it doesn't mean you can stare at the guy and to inform me if he is hot or not. - The elevator doors opened and the women stepped out. Not too far away a Starbucks was waiting for them.

- Well, Yoshi doesn't make my kind of man - the brunette replied. - However, if you are interested I may try to present you two. Perhaps, Wade won't mind his girlfriend having dinners with another man. He may even drive you to the restaurant.

- I'm a happily woman in the relationship I engaged in. - Words would never be a problem for Layla. She would always know what to say in diverse situations - as she knew how to put a beam on Gail's face. - No one can top Wade's English charm, along with some other skills that I can't name or our conversation won't be PG and I don't want to chock no one.

- Lay, please, shut up!

The two friends entered inside Starbucks with smiles etched across their faces. Gail felt delightful for not being thinking about all the problems that haunted.

For the first time that day, Gail was feeling carefree.


	4. Imperfection

**A/N: **_Thank you to_** my time is now, Dashings Destinty, jessbynaturexo, xsostarstruck, Glamagirl, xAmericanHoney, Nadia26, xDefiningImperfection, xBeautyinNegativeSpaces, xShiningstar, Cenationxprincess **_and_** xSoundlessHeartbeat **_for the reviews. I apologize for taking so long to update it. I'll try not to make you wait so long next time._

_As always, I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language._

_**Read & Review**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four - <em>Imperfection

The Cena family's dwelling in West Newbury was a house with several years of history. It had been built a century ago and since then it belonged to the family, who travelled from Italy to America in search of a new life, a fresh beginning.

The historical residence accommodated many people due to its dimensions. However, the familiars' number had increased throughout the years - the family of seven nowadays included six more members and one more was on the way - and logistically it was hard to have everyone staying under the same roof.

The inconvenience could have been easily solved when the family members who didn't live in the house proposed to stay in a hotel, but Carol Cena promptly refused the idea. The mother of five wished to have all her family sharing the same space during the weekend events. In the end, they were part of her thirty-five years of marriage, which were being celebrated.

Due to John sharing his bedroom with one of his brothers - one who was still a single and living in the house - during his childhood, he and Stacy had been handed over the guest room.

Surprisingly enough - at least for Stacy -, it was still free when she and John reached their destination, a few hours later, which she was responsible for. After questioning her husband, the elementary school teacher learned the bedroom was still free was because it was located side-by-side with the master bedroom where his parents slept.

Some old habits from the Cena brothers were hard to lose and sleeping side-by-side with his progenitors' bedroom was one of those. Stacy didn't mind sojourn in that room during the weekend - she wasn't planning doing anything kinky and a private bathroom was welcome in her current situation.

Sat on the cold bathroom floor - it was an unpleasant sensation -, Stacy flushed the toilet by the second time in less than fifteen minutes that morning. Each second it spent, her suspicions about a true pregnancy grew more and more. However, she hadn't found yet emotional strength to make the test.

Closing her light-brown eyes, the teacher thought about the recent events. That morning, when the Baltimore native woke up she felt nauseated. Stoically she controlled her billowy stomach not to raise suspicious - her last desire was John to be wary of it. As soon as she found herself alone, Stacy ran into the bathroom and she hadn't left it until the moment.

The blonde wondered if she should get worried with her recent body's reaction. She hadn't eaten out-dated, neither spoiled, food to make her throwing up. It could be a sign of a baby growing inside her belly - something she wished for over a year - as she suspected. Nevertheless, it wasn't the first time she had pregnancy symptoms without actually being carrying a child - the doctor explained to her it occurred to some women when they desired to have a baby and the results were nowhere to be seen.

Nonetheless, to be truthful, Stacy had never felt symptoms with so much intensity as now. Perhaps her time had arrived once for all. Hadn't she waited long enough to be a mother?

Suddenly her thoughts and considerations came to an end. A knock on the bathroom door and her husband's voice brought her back to the reality.

Stacy prayed she could blame her imagination and John wasn't on the other side of the door waiting for an answer. However, it was real: her husband was standing outside. His parents' house was enormous, but he was still able to find her out.

- Stace! - She listened to him once again. She should have expected John to return soon or later. She was taking more time than usual to get ready; plus, she shouldn't suppose him to stay away for long after the last events.

The previous day, the blonde made him stop the car during their short trip. Her stomach didn't give her a moment of rest during it.

_-__I__blame__your__driving__for__it._- She had told him when asked him to stop the car by the second time. She felt bad with herself for blame him for her condition, but it was something she needed to do.

By his baby-blue eyes, she understood he didn't believe she was car sick. It wasn't the first time they were driving to Boston - the trip had already been made several times - and Stacy never felt sick with his driving. Not even once!

- Stace, is everything okay?

- Yes - she yelled back. In her wedding day, the tall blonde made a vow, under the eyes of their families, many guests and God, to conceal nothing from her husband throughout their marriage. Nonetheless, she would rather keep her suspicions as her little secret in case the pregnancy wouldn't be confirmed.

Rising up to her feet, Stacy took a look at her image at the mirror. She was pale - too pale. When she opened the door, her lips coiled into a charming smile. With a bit of luck, he wouldn't notice how sick she was feeling.

- Trish called to your cell phone and as there wasn't a sign of you I answered it. She wants us to confirm our presence at hers and Adam's engagement dinner next weekend. - The married blonde bit her bottom lip. The always so responsible teacher had done quite a mistake. - I thought you had already done it. Didn't you speak with Trish about it yesterday?

- I forgot to verify our presence - Stacy replied as innocently as possible. With the possibility of a real pregnancy, everything else vanished from her troubled mind.

She was charged to advise Trish the preceding day that she and John would attend the friendly dinner. However, the engagement dinner eclipsed from her mind until the current moment. When she and the petit bride met, nothing good would be waiting for her. Maybe if she had courage to explain the truth, Trish could understand her situation.

Realizing Stacy wouldn't give any explanations, John changed subject.

- Do you come to take breakfast? My mother is almost finishing it. - John couldn't perceive the reason Carol wanted to lose two hours in the kitchen preparing breakfast for everyone. Nonetheless, he had never understood his mother very well.

- Yes, I'm starving. - Lies were told to not hurt people, but this lie would hurt her stomach. If she put a piece of toast inside her mouth before it was chewed, she would have already thrown it up. At that moment she wished the Cena family had a dog. It couldn't be too hard to sneak food under the table.

Prior to the blonde escaping from him by the wooden stairs, John wrapped his fingers around her wrist to stop her from going farther. This wasn't the Stacy he knew. Something was going on and he needed to know what it was.

- Stacy, I mean it: is everything fine? - His baby-blue eyes were concerned. John didn't think his wife was acting as herself.

- John, I mean it too: I'm okay. - She walked closer and gave him a quickly kiss on his lips. - It must have been something I ate at school Friday. You know school's canteens aren't very safe.

Once again, he had been left unconvinced. Shaking his head, John followed Stacy to the kitchen. Carol was indeed an extraordinary cook.

The smell of delicious food on the kitchen only made Stacy feel sicker. If she wanted to survive the weekend, she would have to keep herself away from that space. Carol's cooking would be the death of her.

Stacy twisted her body to leave only to be prevented by John. Why did he have to be so close? He was interrupting the way between her and the bathroom.

- I forgot something in the bedroom - she excused herself the faster she could and before someone took notice, Stacy wasn't anywhere to be found.

John ran his fingers through his short hair. He was convinced something was going on and Stacy was keeping it away from him. If he could only figure out what was…

- John - he listened to his mother, Carol. - What happened between you two?

- Nothing - John replied taken out of surprised by his mother's question. Why would Carol think he had a quarrel with his wife? As far as he knew everything was perfect between them.

- You arrived late yesterday. Also, we haven't seen you and Stacy spending any time together. - In a matter of fact, Stacy hadn't been seen spending time with anyone since their arrival.

His wife was acting a little out of the ordinary, but John couldn't understand the reason for Carol to think they were having marital problems. Until his mother's suggestion, the idea never crossed his mind. As many couples, they had their occasional discussions which ended up being resolved - even if once a while the solution wasn't enjoyed by one of the parts. It was marriage: "sacrifices" had to be made to make it work out.

- Once again: it's everything fine between us. - He was sure of his words. He truly believed something was going on and Stacy was keeping it away from him. However, she wasn't mad at him.

- John, sometimes there is something wrong that you, men, can't figure out; you just can't see it.

If his mother was right, the reason Stacy had been acting so strangely was that he had done something abhorrent and he wasn't aware of it.

As much as he was inclined to accept his mother's suggestion, it still didn't explain to him why his wife felt nauseous. Perhaps Stacy was telling the truth and he should believe her word.

* * *

><p>Putting on the Tiffany earrings which Alberto had offered her in their first anniversary of marriage, Melina completed her wardrobe for the night. In a black-red print boatneck dress by Carmen Marc Valvo which fitted her body perfectly and her long raven hair straight, Melina was stunning. No one could deny it.<p>

- Whose party will be attending tonight? - Melina queried her husband when she caught a glance of him by the corner of the eye.

Until a few hours ago, she expected to spend the evening alone with husband. She had even planned a marvelous dinner for them. Nonetheless, Alberto called her while he was at the club and told her they had been invited for a party that same night. As much as she took pleasure in attending parties, she would rather have a night just with the two of them.

- It's from one of our neighbors. He is new around here and invited the building to come to his house for a friendly meeting. I couldn't refuse it - Alberto explained to his wife. He was aware she hadn't been very fond of the invitation - Also, he is the owner of "The Red Carpet".

- Isn't that the name of the restaurant where we went two days ago? - She raised her plucked eyebrow. She wasn't aware of the fact they lived in the same building as the owner of it. In a matter of fact, she hadn't perceived someone new had moved in.

- Yes, he's the owner. I spoke with him today at the elevator. He seemed a nice man. Haven't you seen him yet?

- Mr. Ross told me someone was moving in, however, I didn't see anyone new around the building. - Alberto sent a puzzled glance in her direction. To whom belonged the name she referred? Quickly, the Latina understood the glance he was sending in her direction. - Mr. Ross is the doorman. You should try to learn the name of the people who open up the door to you.

- I'm a busy man. - Realizing how she was staring at him - those dark eyes were sending flames in his direction -, the Mexican aristocrat hurried up to add a few more words. - But for you, I will memorize it. Shall we go?

Melina had knowledge he only promised it not to get her furious at him. They had been together for more than three years and he would promise - or do - everything to see her cheerful and to be sure he wouldn't trigger her rage. Being such a love caring husband, Alberto was all she could wish for.

- Sure - Melina agreed and grabbed a black clutche from her colossal collection. Hurriedly, she put inside it her cell phone and a red lipstick in case she needed to retouch her faultless makeup. - I don't want us to arrive in last.

The married couple stepped into the elevator. By the metallic reflection, Melina gave a final touch in her hair. She wanted to cause a good impression to the man who owned a business that her husband was fond of.

- You look gorgeous. - A glittering smile flourished in Melina's face after the compliment.

With her arm around her husband's, Melina made her way out of the elevator when the doors opened. Many guests had already arrived - most being familiar faces who she saw in the building every day.

The house had an interesting decoration. With a quick glance, she concluded the apartment belonged to a single man for sure. A small picture caught her full attention. It was familiar - very familiar. Now, if she could only remember where she saw it…Probably in some art gallery she had visited with Candice in the last weeks.

- Champagne? - A waiter asked, extending a tray with glasses of champagne to the married pair. Alberto took off from it two flutes and handed one to his wife. Until now it everything was perfect.

Traveling her eyes through the house, she hardly noticed the host for the night had reached her and her husband's side. The Latina would final meet the man who her husband spoke about during their stint at the restaurant.

- John, it's nice to see you again. I want to present you to someone very important.

The smile illuminating her lips vanished when her eyes met the man her husband was presenting to her. They excused presentations - of course, she wouldn't tell Alberto they were acquaintances. Not only had Melina meet this man years ago as she had an intimate relationship with him which lasted many years.

- This is my lovely wife, Melina.

That Latin was shocked as she had crossed paths with a ghost. Trying not to feel so upset with her ex-boyfriend's unexpected presence, she pulled out a fake, yet charming, smile - she wasn't delighted with John's presence - when their eyes connected.

- It's a pleasure to meet you - John spoke, being those the first words she listened to from his mouth in almost a decade.

If he was going to play this game, she could play it too. However, it would be hard to play it without Alberto realizing she knew John and then she would have to reveal the nature of the relationship they had in the past.

- Nice too met you too.

It was better for him not to know she inhabited that building with her husband or the hell cat inside her would get loose - it wouldn't be something nice to witness.

- Can you give me a second? - Without adding another word, Alberto abandoned Melina with John. He was confident of his wife's skills of maintain a conversation with the host while he greeted a couple of friends who he knew from the club.

Left alone - if it could be said they were on their own with all the people invited surrounding them -, Melina lost her fake smile. Her dark eyes met John's. If she could make a scene without producing a scandal with monumental proportions, she would pour down him the liquid inside her flute.

- What are you doing here? - Melina whispered with her fingers strongly wrapped around the flute. Luckily, the glass didn't break in pieces.

- I could ask you the same - he swerved his eyes to Alberto's direction -, but I see you came with your husband.

- I'm sure you were aware I lived here as I was married with Alberto before tonight.

- Believe me when I tell you that your presence surprised me as much as mine surprised you. The raven-haired women didn't believe his affirmation by an instant. Nonetheless if John had knowledge of it, he wouldn't have brought a house where he could face her every single day. Or did he have some evil plan? It wasn´t the Morrison she met and knew, however, many years had spent and people change - plus, he hurt her a lot before they feel apart.

- You did well with your life. Who would imagine you left the neighborhood to own a fancy restaurant. - She confessed she was astounded with the turn of events. John was the last person she expected to be living a wealthy and fabulous life. He never had those aspirations when they were a couple. He was the one who kept her down to Earth.

- I could say the same about you, Melina. - A chill ran down her spine when she listened to him pronouncing her name. The Latina preferred not to think about the meaning of it. - Marrying a high-class guy certainly changed you.

The comment weaved by John wasn't a flattering observation. His eyes traveled through her body - he observed her from head to toe. The Melina standing at his front wasn't the Melina he knew. He was always aware of her dreams during their dating times - dreams he couldn't afford when they were mere teenagers -, but he never expected her to be even close of it.

- What are you trying to imply? - It wasn't the first time someone meant she was a gold-digger; her marriage was a pure facade. Nevertheless, John should think twice before considering it. She wasn't in the mood to deal with his offences after everything that went down between them years ago. Not waiting for a hurtful answer, she quickly switched her question. - Did you come here to ruin my life?

- As I told you before, I didn't know you lived here before tonight or that you were married with him. - His following words ended up being harsher than he intended them to be: - You aren't the center of the World. I'm not here for you.

- You have never been anywhere for me. - Was he ever there for her? Quickly, Melina changed subject. Nevertheless, she didn't deviate too much from the previous theme: their past. - So, where is she? Or did you already change her for another? I heard once a cheater, always a cheater.

- There was never a "she".

- Of course not. - She used the most jocose voice she had. Who was he trying to fool? It had almost spent nine years since they lose what they had, but she remembered perfectly the fall out, discussion-by-discussion. - I simply started using a different perfume without have knowledge of it.

They discussion didn't go further with the arrival of the Mexican aristocrat with whom Melina swore to spend the rest of her life.

- You have a lovely wife - John exclaimed, preparing his cue to leave. - Excuse me for a moment.

Morrison retired himself to another corner of the marvelous house to speak with other guests, leaving Alberto and Melina together. The last didn't discern if she should feel relieved or not with his departure.

- What did you think? - Usually, Alberto didn't make her tough questions. However, this one was far from being difficult. Her last wish was to share with her husband her sincere opinion about her ex-boyfriend, who hurt her very badly in the past. - I'm planning to invest some money in the restaurant. It's a great place to bring investors.

- That's perfect. - It was imperfect. This couldn't be happening to her. She needed to keep her husband the farthest she could from John.

Alone with her troubled thoughts - the conversation her husband was sharing with a man who appeared out of nowhere didn't request her attention -, she imagined the consequences of John Morrison's return to her glamorous and wonderful life.

Also, she could hardly believe that not only her husband was in love with her ex-boyfriend's restaurant, but John would be leaving in the same building as her. Someone was having fun playing with her life.


	5. Unhappy Blessings

_**A/N:** Thank you **therealchamps, Glamagirl, jessbynature, my time is now, xShiningstar, Dashings Destinty, xthefirestillburns, Nadia26, XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx** and **CelticPrincessx3 **for the nice reviews. _

_I know it has been a while since I updated this story - and most people who were reading this story aren't around FanFiction anymore. It may not be a good chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. It has been a while since I updated a story around here. _

_**Read & Review **_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five -<em> Unhappy Blessings

Gail glanced at her cell phone one more time prior strolling out of the dark bedroom. The raven-haired woman desired a moment of serenity, without distress, and the phone obviously wasn't giving her it.

Annoyed by the nonstop ring, she decided to turn if off after receiving call followed by call from her mother. The mother of three was resolved to set her up with the Yoshi guy. No matter what, the Korean woman would put them together.

If the older woman's matchmaker plans worked out - which weren't going to work because her daughter wasn't romantically interested on Yoshi - by the end of the year Gail Kim would be a married woman. Unfortunately for Mrs. Kim, the middle daughter wasn't into her parents' dream man and her heart belonged to another man - even if it wasn't a known fact by them.

The thoughts about her annoying mother and Yoshi flew out from her mind when she reached the kitchen. Evan had showed up and now he was preparing a home cooked meal. Spending some time with Evan - and not have to worry about cooking or ordering food - would transform her awful day in a marvelous one. Or she hoped so.

- That smells good - Gail commented when a delicious smell reached her nostrils as soon as her barefoot feet touched the kitchen's floor. Between her and Evan, he was definitely the better cook.

- It will be ready in five minutes. - Her lips dropped a peck on his.

With a smile drawn by her lips, Gail wrapped the fingers around a glass of red wine that was on top of the counter. Nothing was better than an evening with her boyfriend after a long and stressful day dealing with her mother and writing the most uninteresting article for _Daily Sun_.

The sound of the bell echoed through the apartment. The Asian woman froze when she listened to the compelling sound. Her dark eyes quickly met with the entrance, showing concern. It was clear as crystal that she wasn't expecting anyone.

What if it were her parents from the other side? Her mother could have decided to drop by because she was ignoring her calls. Perhaps turning of the engine was a terrible idea. The Korean would rather deal with her progenitor by cell phone than face to face. Also, how could she welcome her mother if Evan was at the moment in her house? This wasn't the right moment for her family to learn about the nice guy she was dating.

To ignore the person at the door wasn't a bad idea. However, her mother was aware that she was at home, so there was no way of running back and the truth would come out. Of course, she wasn't obligated to welcome the person in the other side of the door into her house. A quickly a short talk could be shared without Evan's presence being revealed to the unwanted person - or people.

Inhaling a deep and calm breath, the journalist slowly paced to the door. Opening the door, Gail was welcome by her older sister: Lena. A sigh of relief escaped from her lips.

- What are you doing here? You almost frightened me to death. I thought you were mom.

- Hi Gail. It's nice to see you too. It has been a long time since we met, don't you think? Don't you miss your older sister? Are you going to invite me to come in?

Without getting an answer, Lena pushed Gail away from the entrance walked into apartment without an invitation.

- Good evening, Evan.

- Hi Lena. It has been a while since we met.

- You better to tell it to my sister. - The older woman sent an askance look in Gail's direction. - She didn't want to let me in. Of course, now that I see you are here, I understand the reason my visit didn't make her happy.

Lena knew about Evan, about his relationship with her sister. But that was only because the older Kim sister knew how it was to date a man that their parents disapproved.

If it wasn't the way Mr. and Mrs. Kim had treated Lena when they found out she was dating a member of a rock band and that they were already sharing a house , Gail wouldn't be so apprehensive about presenting them to Evan.

They stayed months - okay, almost a year - without speaking with Lena. Nowadays, they were only polite with her in certain familiar occasions - and Lena was prohibited of bringing her boyfriend. Outside those occasions the parents looked at their older offspring as she pierced their heart and the only reason they said "hi" to her it's because at the end of the day she still is a Kim.

As much as Gail loved Evan, it wasn't the kind of relationship she wished to have with her strict parents. Her mother annoyed her and was always trying to match her with some guy, but it didn't mean she wished to put an end to their relationship.

- Lena, what do you want?

- Why are you being so bad-mannered with your older sister? I came here to show you my engagement ring and you want me to throw me out. That was not the education mom gave us.

The words "engagement ring" echoed through Gail's multiple times. She couldn't have heard the right words. Or did she?

- Congratulations - Evan spoke, after sending a look in his girlfriend's direction. She stood froze in the middle of the room without saying a word.

- Thank you. - A huge smile was etched across Lena's face when she sat on the couch.

- Engagement ring? - Gail stuttered. It was clear she didn't know how to react to the big news. Her mind told her she should hug and congratulate her sister. Nonetheless, she didn't move and when she opened her lips to speak, the reporter was far from expressing her happiness. - Does mom know about your engagement ring? Does dad know?

- They will know when I send them a wedding invitation. Perhaps sooner, if Savannah tells them. - The youngest Kim wasn't good pretending as her older sisters were. For some reason she wasn't aware of Gail's relationship with Evan as Lena was. - Of course, I'm only sending them an invitation because Dan asked me to. We both know that they won't show up, but Dan still hopes that they may accept him and assist the wedding.

Lena's fiancé had a lot more hope in their parents than the daughters did.

The dark-haired woman took a seat at her sister's side. Lena's finger was embellished by a beautiful diamond ring. It was a big rock indeed.

All this time Gail had undervalued a lead singer's bank account. Maybe she should have started a band instead of becoming a reporter who wrote about pets' competitions. More money and less boredom. Why didn't her parents forbid her of watching "Superman"? Her work life was far from being as thrilling as Lois Lane's.

- Gail, aren't you going to say anything?

The other Kim sister moved her mouth, but once again not a single word was pronounced. What could she say? It wasn't like she wasn't content for her Lena, because she was very happy. But her mind was focusing on their parents and how they were going to react when they heard the news. Without doubt, they weren't going to feel not even a bit happy for their older daughter's engagement.

- Mom and dad are going to murder you. - The words flew from her mouth before Gail restrained them.

- Why do you worry so much about them? Dan is the man I chose and they will have to deal with it. I won't marry with a man chosen by them. - The words hurt like a knife stuck in the heart. Why was Lena bringing up the subject? - Are they still attracting you to their house to have blind dates?

- Blind dates? - The young man asked. They may have forgotten he was in the room, but the St. Louis native was still there and he could listen to them.

The older Kim moved her lips and quietly apologized to Gail. Evan didn't take notice of it, luckily.

- Lena is simply joking - the raven-haired woman replied right away. If Lena wanted to be alive for her own wedding, she should shut up. - When we were younger, our parents tried to set us up with the son of a friend of them.

Evan was clueless about the situation - about Yoshi and that her parents' matchmakers' plans - and she wanted to keep him oblivious. He was a comprehensive boyfriend. In a matter of fact, he was more understanding than he should be. However, Evan wouldn't be fond of his girlfriend having dates with other men - dates planned by her parents. No man in his perfect state of mind would be pleased with the situation.

- Do you want to join us for dinner? - Gail's dark eyes warned Lena not to accept the invitation. The only reason she proposed such thing was because they needed to change the conversation's topic and they had to do it quickly.

- Thank you, but I don't want to ruin your romantic dinner. - Lena rose up to her feet. - Nice to see you Evan. I hope we can meet again very soon.

The Korean descendent accompanied her older sister to the door. The next time Lena showed up without an invitation - or before a warning - and Evan was around, she wouldn't pass through the door. Not only Lena dropped huge news as she almost revealed the "date" she had with Yoshi.

- I'll call you tomorrow. There are a few things about my marriage that I want to discuss with you - Lena announced and then wrapped her arms around her sister's slim body. The two shared a short-living hug.

- Sure. I'll be waiting for it. - And when she received the call, Gail would have a word or two to say. -Don't forget to say "hi" to Dan for me.

Gail locked the door when Lena vanished from her range. Before moving, she took a deep and long breath. Hopefully, her sister's marriage wasn't going to freak out the parents as much as she was convinced it would. As lucky as she was, they would try to force a relationship between her and Yoshi and make her say "yes" before Lena did.

Why had her life to be so complicated? Why couldn't she have a normal and sincere relationship? Why did she have to hide Evan from her family and Yoshi from Evan?

A relationship was built with sincerity. But Gail couldn't tell all the truth to her boyfriend. He was kind enough to accept the situation with her parents, but he wouldn't be so reticent if he found out another man in her life - even if she didn't feel a bit attracted to him in a romantic way.

* * *

><p>Inhaling a deep and long breath, the vicious platinum blonde walked into the elevator that would take her to the casino's Penthouse. A few more hours and this nightmare would be completely over. No more flights, no more car trips and, most important, no more Ted DiBiase. This had been the worst business trip she had to put up with.<p>

Afterwards the first meeting with Byron Jansen, they had to travel to Las Vegas. The rich man had an important party to attend in the City of Sin. Maryse didn't understand how someone could think about partying when businesses had to be done.

The elevator's door was about to close when someone stopped it. A well-known male stepped in the elevator. He sent Maryse a serious glance, but the platinum blonde ignored it, as she always did.

Her perfectly manicured fingernails had become very fascinating; so fascinating that she didn't look at Ted not even once. The Montreal native acted as he wasn't standing at her side. She even adjusted her strapless short red dress to be sure she looked flawless.

- How hard is it for you to be polite? - Ted inquired, breaking the silence between the two. He had never met a woman that made him lose his grin so quickly. It would have been so much better if Shane had sent him unaccompanied.

It didn't surprise him when he saw the competitive woman strolling to the elevator and leaving him behind at the reception. To be truthful, nothing Maryse-related surprised him anymore.

- How hard is it for you not to stare at my neckline? - Her lips coiled into a triumphant smirk. The French-Canadian had caught him doing at least one time. Nonetheless, it certainly wasn't the first time he did it.

- It's not my fault that you don't cover them. - He was only human. And let's face it: he wasn't the only man on Earth who was only human. Perhaps Maryse didn't notice - or already was too used to be watched - but she and her two friends had caught the attention of some gamblers - some old enough to be her father - while they were at the Casino's bar waiting to be received by Mr. Jansen.

- You truly are from the South, aren't you?

The elevator door opened, revealing a short hall that guided them to the main entrance of the Penthouse.

Maryse wrapped her fingers around Ted's arm before he knocked at the door. The man swerved his eyes from the door to his arm and then to Maryse's features. A deathly glance garnished her features and it was directed to him.

- Look, you better to give all your attention to this deal because if I'm fired because of you and Shane's request…Well, you have no idea with whom you are messing with.

Ted stared at Maryse with a grin etched across his face. Between the two, if the deal wasn't fulfilled, he would be the one being kicked out from _Managing Stars_. After all, Shane had more than a business interest on Maryse. She wasn't just another employee as he was.

- Shane will never fire you. You can do whatever you wish and you'll keep your job.

- Why do you say that? - Maryse questioned him, crossing her arms over chest. Ted had to convince himself to keep his eyes on her face and not on her breasts. It was a hard task. At the end of the day he was a man and Maryse was stunning - apart from her bitchy personality.

- Everyone knows you have been sleeping with Shane.

Maryse felt speechless. And, it wasn't easy to make her speechless. Her poison never dried. But at the moment, the platinum blonde didn't know how to refute the false accusation.

People thought she was having an affair with Shane McMahon? For love of God! The man was her boss. And, most important, they thought she only got where she was because of having sex with Shane. How could they think it?

- Why are you so stunned? - "Stunned" wasn't quite the right word to describe Maryse's current state. She wasn't even sure if there was a word to describe how she felt. - Did you think it was a secret?

- I don't own you - or anyone else - explanations, but I never slept with Shane and I never will do it. Our relation is strictly professional, nothing more. He is just my boss. - And she couldn't imagine Shane being more than her chief. - I got where I'm today by working hard and not by throwing orgies with my boss's approval.

Ted raised his eyebrow. He was feeling confused. However, as soon as he understood what was inside Maryse's mind, a malicious grin flourished on his lips. If that was what she thought, then this last meeting was going to be funnier than he thought.

- Of course you don't, you only make orgies with him - he replied without taking a second look at the platinum blonde. If he did it, he certainly would laugh because of her accusation. - And who needs to throw orgies, with your choice of dress for tonight? I'm sure it will be enough to convince Mr. Jansen to sign the contract.

Maryse clenched her fists, craving the perfect manicured nails into the skin. Her plump lips moved, but before a word could cross her mouth, the Mississippi native finally knocked at the door.

The Managing Stars employees didn't have to wait too long for someone to open the door. One of Mr. Jansen's bodyguards asked for their identities and only then allowed them to enter in the Penthouse.

The night had just begun and the denouement was far from being known.

**_xx-XX-xx-XX-xx_**

With a captivating smile spread across her face, Maryse stared at Mr. Jansen. Crossing her legs, the platinum blonde made sure that the hem of dress wasn't exposing too much skin. She was a professional and Ted couldn't insinuate the only reason she recruited so many clients was because of her body.

After one hour of conversation and analyzing the contract, the client had finally signed it. There wouldn't be a reason for Shane to fire her - otherwise everyone thought, if she did something wrong, he would definitely fire her.

- To celebrate the contract signing, Mr. McMahon has sent a little present - Ted announced. - In no time it'll be brought to the room.

Maryse didn't enjoy walking away from a business before she was one hundred percent sure the deal had been done. Of course, the man signed the contract, but it didn't mean he wouldn't rip it apart because of the "little present". Nonetheless, she didn't want to make part of an orgy organized by Ted under Shane's orders. The female wished to be the farthest she could from the room.

- I apologize, but I must leave you. I'll send Mr. McMahon a copy of the contract and tomorrow morning we will already take care of all your wishes.

- Oh, no. Please, stay and lighten us with your lovely presence. - It must have been the first time someone used "lovely" to describe Maryse. Or at least, it was the first time Ted heard someone using the word and he believed it would be the last. - The night is far from being over, Miss Ouellet.

- Yes Maryse, stay with us. Shane won't enjoy knowing that you left as soon as Mr. Jansen signed the deal.

With a forced smile, the platinum blonde sat on the leather couch again. She didn't know what these people had in mind, but no one was going to play with her. The French-Canadian was the one who played with people and not the other way around.

A knock echoed throughout the ample Penthouse suite a few minutes later. One of Mr. Jansen's bodyguards walked straight to the door and opened it. A man - an employee of the Casino - entered and with him he brought a tray of wheels.

- Mr. McMahon is aware that you are a wine appreciator. He sent these from his personal wine cellar. - It was a slightly lie, but Mr. Jansen didn't have to be aware of it. The exclusive bottles have been bought just a few hours before Ted caught his flight to Los Angeles.

The French-Canadian wasn't expecting to see bottles of expensive wine and champagne. Her jaw almost dropped - "almost" being the key word. She was expecting to see half-naked woman.

- You fooled me! - Maryse whispered at Ted angrily, but without losing her smile. As hard as it was, she had to keep her composure. The client couldn't be aware of the tension between her and her hateful coworker.

- No, I didn't fool you. It's not my fault that you took your own conclusions. I never explicitly said what Shane told me to bring and back at the office he didn't explain it either. You could have asked me instead of throwing accusations. - By the anger inside her hazel eyes, Ted was aware that Maryse wouldn't hesitate if she had an opportunity to feed him to sharks. Nonetheless, it wasn't going to prevent him from frustrating the French-Canadian a bit more. - Someone is grumpy tonight.

- Excuse me for a moment.

Rising up to her feet, Maryse ignored Ted's last comment - why was it so hard to ignore him and his remarks? - and walked to the bathroom. It was a need to stay away from her coworker and fast.

If she wanted to get through the night without wrapping her hands around Ted's throat and suffocate him until he was a lifeless body, she would need a drink - lots of drinks full of alcohol. Shane's gift would be very useful to the platinum blonde.

Unfortunately, getting drunk was never a smart idea and sooner than later Maryse would understand that she should have stayed away from the alchohol. And, from Ted DiBiase as she had intended to when the night started.


End file.
